


Drenched

by Elleusive



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Flown North, Hummingbird - Freeform, Qrow x Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleusive/pseuds/Elleusive
Summary: A small Hummingbird/Flown North interaction between Summer and Qrow during the last few weeks of their first year at Beacon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a corresponding image on my Tumblr blog. Go to my home page and there is a link that will take you to it.

-tick,tick,tick-

Summer looked up from her book, hearing a round of taps at the window in team STRQ’s dorm. The young huntress only giggled, grabbing the towel she had ready on her bed.

Summer walked over to the locked window, seeing before her a crow. She sighed out of amusement, and opened it without further delay. The split second she looked away, a boy completely drenched was in place of the black bird. His eyes were irritated and his face red as he clung to the opening of the window with ease. This wasn’t the first time he had been locked out and certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“…You know, you look a little…wet.”

“Drenched. The word is drenched, Short Stack.” The boy retorted, looking away from his partner.

‘Is he…embarrassed? Why does he have to be so cute?’

“I may be short, but at least I’m dry. Why did you fly home, anyway?” Summer wasn’t surprised at this outcome. He always seemed annoyed by it, but Qrow had a habit of flying in bad weather. She wondered if he secretly enjoyed it.

‘Reckless bird’

“Is it a crime to want to stretch my arms?” Qrow paused for a moment, correcting himself. “…wings?” He eyed Summer, seeing the towel she held. Summer felt her face grow hot with his eyes on her. She offered him the towel quickly, as to get his piercing eyes off of her.

“Oh! Here! Uh, I figured…you’d…well…you know…uhh…need something to dry off with. Th-this isn’t the first time you’ve done this, after all.” She fumbled, stuttered, and laughed nervously, suddenly feeling how awkward and weird it must seem that she had a towel ready for him.

Qrow hopped into the room, shaking the dripping rain water off of him. It was not unlike watching an animal shake themselves dry.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” He took the towel from her, returning her kindness with a soft smile.

“S-sure thing…” Summer’s eyes retreated to the floor, wishing her hood was up as to hide from him. He always did this; luring her into feeling nervous, then comfortable, and then back to being nervous. Her heart was beating so loud in her chest, she felt as if he could hear it. He would bring it up and her secret would be known.

“Hey, Summer…” Qrow had the towel draped around his head, hiding some of himself from Summer’s view. She felt confident enough to look up at him with this division in the space they shared.

“…Thanks…for always being there for me.”

Summer could’ve sworn she saw some red on his cheeks. She shook off the hopeful thought, as it probably was from being out in the cold rain. Her face, however, was getting flushed hearing her the boy she loved, her crush, speak so openly and honestly. The silence hung in the air for what felt like eternity.

“You…are always there for me.” She quietly added, her voice almost as gentle and soft as a whisper. What else was there to say that wouldn’t compromise her? She couldn’t give herself away. To deal with those emotions, the bottled up feelings she held for him, it would be a disaster. Her heart could stand many things, but…his rejection? No. She wouldn’t do it.

“Hey, how about you go shower and change, and we can go to the bar? Tai and Raven are out tonight and this week has been so hectic, I could use a shot or two. I’m going to go and, uh, hang with team HLLY for a bit while you change.” Not turning to see his face or let him respond, Summer was out the door. She breathed deeply and slowly, trying to shush her heart.

‘I can’t take this! When he was with any other girl, at least I could deny he even looked at me that way. Now? Now…all I want is for him and I to-’

She stopped, not giving herself the pleasure of finishing that thought. It didn’t matter what she wanted. Qrow was her partner and friend, but nothing more. Wiping away her tears, Summer put on a brave face and walked to team HLLY’s dorm at the other end of the hall.

Qrow was left gawking at the door his small partner just raced out of. He stood there, motionless. Bringing the towel to his face, he breathed it in. A comforting, very familiar scent filled his senses, flooding him. He drowned himself in it. The smell of a sweet morning, light and serene, and a bright smile. His face blushed a deep red, millions of thoughts racing through his mind, many of which he did not have time to ‘deal’ with.

His maroon stained eyes fluttered open, staring at his partners bed; wishing…wanting…desiring…

‘Summer…’


End file.
